


Where You Are

by bwinkbear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bakery, Chubby Belgium rights, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Homelessness, It's a rough start, LGBTQ Themes, Lukas is also homeless, Lukas is trans, M/M, Maladaptive Daydreaming Disorder, Slow Burn, Timos a simp sorry to not put it lightly, donut shop, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwinkbear/pseuds/bwinkbear
Summary: Timo and Emma work at a donut shop together. Timo struggles to save up for a real house and Emma saves him the trouble of having to ask for extra work. In comes Lukas, a mysterious blond who seems to spend just a little too much time around them and has little else going his way.A story about building from the ground up, solidarity, and norfin ;D
Relationships: Belgium/Finland (Hetalia), Belgium/South Italy (Hetalia), Finland/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING:
> 
> I, in no way, intend to glamorize or glorify being homeless. I had to do more research on Dunkin' Donuts than I had to do when it comes to surviving financial struggles, so I'm not writing out of my ass here. Half of what I write Lukas or Timo doing comes from what I had to learn myself. In fact, there's a lot of self-projection in this fic because I find I put more heart into stories I can relate to. Hope it doesn't become painfully obvious as the story continues!
> 
> Also, I plan on including darker themes later in the story regarding s*icide, so if that bothers you I'll be sure to mark the parts to skip with "(ㆁᴗㆁ✿)." Mochi Hungary will protect y'all!

"Timo, do you mind covering my shift for me?" 

Timo and Emma worked at a franchise donut shop together, taking care of most duties as they were rather understaffed, from the baking and preparing the donuts between breaks to staffing the register up front. Timo was a diligent worker who was always chasing any extra hours, and Emma...took advantage of that attitude. 

It was a Monday morning, the busiest hours of their week, and the two manning the register were just barely enough to get through the ever-growing line. 

"Sure, I don't mind!" 

Timo was a fool, and Emma was a cute girl he couldn't refuse. Vibrant, orange hair, sparkling green eyes, just a bit of a French accent, and chubby cheeks that complimented her sweet smile all too well. She could ask him to wax his eyebrows off and he'd ask if she wanted before-and-after photos.

Emma smiled and kissed Timo on the cheek, scooping up her purse from the counter. "You're a life-saver. I promised Lovino I'd meet up with him... You get it." 

Timo nodded and quickly waved her out, wasting little time as he greeted his next customer with the enthusiasm of a model employee. Maybe deep down he was annoyed with her putting such trivial personal plans over her job, leaving him to deal with rush hour alone, but he couldn't be upset about that right now even if he wanted to. The man was a working machine to say the least.

Three hours later he could finally sit down and take a breather, pulling up the stool they kept in the corner of their work station. His last customer, the end of the rush, was somehow the cruelest to him, nitpicking everything from how long preparing her order took to deciding she didn’t want those bear claws right after Timo put them in. Weren't donuts supposed to make people happy and less evil? He was just about to text Emma about it (she quite liked hearing his work horror stories when she was away), when the shop door opened yet again, signified by the little bell chime that woke him up like an alarm.

So much for getting a breather. 

He quickly stood himself up and sang a 'good morning!' to his newest customer. The man coming in gave a brief nod to Timo and sat down at the furthest table, pulling out his phone.

This wasn't the oddest occurrance so Timo paid him no mind, assuming the man was just waiting on a date or something, and instead chose to sweep around the shop to at least look busy. Not that any higher-ups were keeping watch on him, but it just felt polite to look like he cared about his job. Maybe the waiting customer would feel less awkward?    
  
Translation: Timo actually cared about his job. 

An hour passed without anyone coming in, Timo eventually running out of things to do and caving to his own phone, and the man was still there. Dateless. Timo was beginning to get his own anxiety watching the man just sitting there alone, probably being stood up so coldly. He’d been stood up before, and he was only one minute away from telling the stranger he was, in fact, well worth anyone’s time and his date didn’t know what they were missing out on. But, of course, professionalism first.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything," Timo inquired at last, giving the man a small smile as he rested his chin in his hands from the comfort of the counter. 

The man looked up from his phone and gave a polite shake of the head. "I don't mean to loiter. Just needed the wifi." 

Ah.

"You're fine! I get it." Timo bit his lip, relieved the man wasn't waiting on anyone but at the same time disappointed there was nothing to do now. 

The day went rather slowly like this. Every few hours after tending to a customer or bringing in fresh goods Timo would notice the man was still there. It was beginning to feel wrong. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the guy finally ordered something, but the order never came. 

Eight at night. The shop closed in thirty minutes, so Timo gave the man a little reminder and asked if the man was having any trouble. He only shook his head and thanked him.

By this point Timo knew exactly why the man was here. He didn't want to ask, but he didn't feel the need to. He would feel bad letting the man just go when it was time for closing. The man came in during the morning. Timo hadn't seen him eat all day. It was  _ eight p.m.  _ Maybe it wouldn’t hurt just to… send him off with something for the road?   
  
Yeah, his conscience won over with this one.

"Hey, uh, I got you a box of donuts. These are on me. Just glazed, nothing fancy." 

Timo anxiously slid the box toward the man at his table with a lopsided smile, hoping he wouldn't be crucified for such a weird exchange. 

Maybe his intuition was wrong anyway?

The man glanced up from his phone, first at Timo, then downcast to the box before him. Timo finally got a good look at the man's face, sunken in and pale. His eyes were empty and dark, his long hair wispy and blond. He looked almost…

Dead.

His mouth parted, seemingly wanting to object to this gesture.

Well, if he wanted to, he never did. 

"I-I'm gonna finish my duties around here. Have a great day!" 

Timo walked away before the man could voice much of anything. He may have been good at faking social interaction, but giving a stranger free food because he just  _ assumed  _ they were… was a little… new. Worst case scenario, the man would just leave the box there and Timo would have free donuts. It was worth an effort.

And much to his luck, both the man and the donuts were gone by 8:30. Emma was definitely gonna be hearing about this.    
  


-

The next day she didn’t flake, so Timo was able to share about what happened in slightly more detail. It was a simple town they lived in, it wasn’t everyday they felt the need to give out free donuts. This was interesting!

“I find it a little fishy that he didn’t even thank you for it… You think he’ll be back? He’d have to live in the area to want to spend his whole day here,” Emma asked, carrying a tray of croissants to the front for display. It wasn’t even six in the morning yet and they were already hashing this out, the early-birds that they were.

“Hm, I dunno. He seemed shy. Plus you’re not supposed to help others just for a thank you! Don’t  _ we  _ work a thankless job?” Emma cackled, nodding, and Timo shrugged to declare his point proven before continuing. “Anyway, a part of me hopes he comes in again. Just to make sure he’s okay and all… Considering I don’t  _ really  _ know his situation. I’m not gonna feel better until I do.”

“Aw. Most men wouldn’t think twice about a bum like that. You’re sweet sometimes, y’now?” Timo rolled his eyes playfully as Emma elbowed his arm. He was just about to inquire about the instances that made him supposedly  _ unsweet  _ when his phone alarm went off, signifying they had to move the open sign for the day. It would have to wait, Worker-Bee Timo was here.

Supposed he would also have to hold his tongue about the usage of the word “bum” as well; that one hurt.

A little later, their manager Alfred stopped by, usually coming in to watch the store in operation and deliver any news that was important about holidays or schedules. He was an upbeat, energetic man who couldn't have been any older than his twenties and always had some weirdly encouraging slogan to share. As nice as the guy was, he probably wasn't gonna be too happy to see a customer walk in without buying anything. It was a good thing their stranger hadn’t come in yet.

"Hey, y'all! Workin' hard or hardly workin'?" Alfred had picked that one up from a movie a few weeks ago. Didn't seem to leave his vocabulary now.

"Hi! You came right after the morning rush. Why can't you come by when I'm actually doing anything," Emma pouted. Timo directed his attention to the wall straight ahead of him, not liking when Emma spoke to higher-ups so informally. It never caused any issues but it still made him just a little uncomfortable. He might've been wired to feel this way by all those trainee videos, who knows.

"Ahh, I hope you been keepin' watch on this one, Timo. You and I both know she doesn't lift her weight around here!" Alfred gave a wink, breaking out into a wide grin as Emma gasped playfully.

"I wouldn't say that," Timo laughed shortly. The playful work environment just didn't bode well with him.

"Anyway, I won't waste too much of your time. Got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that Tolys won't be working with us anymore, his wife went into labor this morning and he said he'd quit when the baby finally came…" Alfred paused as the two gave mixed reactions. "But the good news is we're now looking for someone to fill the role of assistant manager! I know we're stretching our employees pretty thin here already, but… yeah. If you happen to have any friends needin' a job, you know what to do!" 

Alfred might as well have just said "We're looking for a new assistant manager," because that's definitely all Timo heard. He was the hardest worker in the store and that was just common knowledge. If he played his cards right and they happened to find someone to fill his place, he could get that promotion no-sweat! 

And a promotion meant it would take significantly less time to get that new house he was eyeing online. He was already so close to getting it...

"Gotcha, boss! Think I got a friend who needs a job, Lovino. I'll send out the memo," Emma grinned. Timo frowned.

Right, Emma would hardly hesitate to switch out Timo for Lovino. On the one hand, at least she wouldn't be skipping work as much with him there, but on the other hand… that would serve as a daily reminder Timo just wasn't as important to Emma as Lovino was. 

"Glad to hear it! Well, I gotta skidaddle. Stay alert, you still got six more hours of customers to feed!" Alfred gave a peace sign and skipped out, almost comically so. They shared a laugh behind closed doors.

It didn’t take long for their man to walk in afterwards; rather perfect timing, really.

"Good morning," Timo called out, a more natural smile curling his lips than usual. Emma didn't give the customer much thought, having not known what the alleged "bum" looked like, but it didn't take long to piece it together as the man walked up to the register this time and spoke to Timo personally.

"I didn't get to properly say it last night, but I wanted to say thank you for before. It's not too much trouble if I stay in here again, is it?" He stared down as he spoke, his voice soft and breathy. 

Timo cooed. "Of course not! And it was no problem at all, really. Just let me know if you need anything." 

The man's lips uplifted, though for a smile it seemed very awkward, and made himself comfortable in the back corner as he did before. Still pulling out his phone first-thing. Timo couldn't help but wonder what he was doing on it all day, but that was getting into very nosy territory and even he had his limits.

Emma immediately shot Timo a look, silently questioning the man's identity. Timo nodded, wide-eyed. 

"Come help me in the back," Emma ordered, pulling her coworker along since he really had no choice in the matter anyway.

"What is it?" 

"He's adorable! But also kind of creepy, too. What does he stay here for?" 

Timo only shrugged, but in a sense he already knew the answer to that. "I guess hanging out in a donut shop beats hanging out on the streets?" 

"Do you think we should buy him donuts again? No! Let's get him a sandwich or something, we have those too. The poor thing!" 

"Uh...If you really want to, you’re paying this time. I’d rather hold off till I can guarantee that  _ promotion  _ ~" Timo grinned as Emma gave him a fist bump, sniggering at his confidence. Thankfully, she seemed to agree with the premise of him getting it. Not that there was much to doubt, but at least she understood her dipping all the time wasn't doing her any positional benefit. Sometimes he wondered.

Emma's smile drifted downwards a bit as she murmured, "I'm gonna miss running the front with you, if you get it anyway. We're like Bonnie and Clyde, if they were both… fat, law-abiding citizens." 

Timo rolled his eyes, as he was so used to doing around her. "That doesn't make any sense at all. But, y'now, I'll still be here! It's not like I'm moving buildings. Or giving birth like I guess Natalya is right now." 

Emma didn't react to the comment, her face still scrunched up in that despairing way. Timo just barely asked what was wrong when Emma cut him off, declaring "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to cut corners just a little, huh?" 

"Wh-What do you mean by that?" 

"It's not like I'm getting promoted anytime soon. We have no assistant manager to count our earnings right now. I'm giving that man a free meal, literally."

Emma took off to the sandwich station, putting one together as Timo sputtered nonsensically. 

"No, what!? They have security cameras here, Em! I'll pay if you really want me to, but this isn't necessary!" 

She huffed, wrapping up the sandwich imperfectly. Out of practice putting together lunch orders, no doubt. "I said we were Bonnie and Clyde, didn't I? C'mon, steal from the rich and give to the poor!"

"You're thinking of Robin Hood… And also you basically said we were nothing like them! What am I going to do with you?"

"What you're  _ not  _ gonna do, is pay for me." Emma paused mid-hall, carrying a lunch tray with the sandwich and a coffee. "C'mon, I need this. Let me fuck up while I can still get away with it." She pulled out the doe-eyes, knowing how much they killed her friend. He was trapped. 

"...Fine. But I'm not gonna like it." Timo crossed his arms and followed her out to the front, watching as she delivered the man the tray and insisted it was on the house. At first there seemed to be a bit of reluctance on the stranger's end, but Timo couldn't make out the words being said as the man spoke much too low.

Eventually he seemed almost humored by Emma's insistence, turning his attention to Timo at the register with a knowing gaze. He thanked her and returned to his phone, clearly the modest type.

"He told me it wasn't necessary, but I wasn't having that," Emma whispered, beaming proudly. "Isn't he just the sweetest thing?" 

"I don't know if you're saying that out of pity but I hope you're not," Timo edged in an equally hushed voice. "I think he suspects I’m behind it, though…"

"Hm. I wonder if he thinks you're already a manager or something!"

-

Sunday came, it now having been a full week of seeing the man at work, and the days in between were surprisingly eventful- from the lenses of someone who cared just a little too much about a guy who would only  _ sit  _ in their restaurant.

He’d begun to step out of the shop more often, as one would enter and leave their bedroom throughout the day perhaps. No one knew what he was doing outside of the store, but it also felt intrusive to ask. Still Emma and Timo had made more attempts at talking to the man, trying to appeal as people who genuinely cared about him as a person rather than people who only used him for brownie points. He warmed up slowly, but never spoke much or about himself; the most they could gather was that the stranger’s name was Lukas and he had experience with troublesome younger siblings (as evident from him showing empathy to Emma’s own rantings). Small victories.

As Sunday was the one day Timo had off, he liked to use these days to visit his friend Magnus and take care of personal business he couldn’t during the week. Magnus had agreed to his home being Timo’s “place of residence” so he could always pick up mail there and get laundry done, stuff that isn’t easy to take care of when you live in a Prius. And as the two were good friends, these weekly visits quickly turned into lazy drinking days and filling each other in on their lives. Timo could make a grocery trip sound exciting and Magnus was an attractive bartender, there was always something to tell. This week would definitely be no exception.

Timo first filled him in about Lukas, which Magnus laughed off admittedly, but it was the mention of his upcoming-possible-promotion that caught his attention.

“I think since there’s not an incredible need for assistant manager right now the higher priority is just finding someone to take over my current role. Emma wants to hire her friend Lovino, but...Somehow I’m not so psyched about that idea,” Timo laughed into his second can of beer as Magnus gave him a very obnoxious eyebrow wiggle.

“Well, beat her to the punch. If you don’t want her  _ man-friend  _ around, just ask someone else to work with ya! You’re young, you got friends job-hunting, right?” 

“Only friend without a job I can think of is Tolys. And he just quit, hence why we need someone new,” he pouted.

“Aw,  _ cute  _ , you consider your coworkers friends!” Timo hit Magnus’s arm with insistent objection, feigning offense. “Okay, sure, whatever man! What about, ah… That Lukas guy? Surely someone who sits inside a donut shop all day could use a job,” the older shrugged.

Timo wanted to take the suggestion as a joke, he really did, but...That shouldn’t have made as much sense as it did. If Lukas took the job, benefitting someone who spent a lot of their time in the store anyway, Timo and Emma wouldn’t have to worry about making sure he ate as he’d be getting a paycheck, and he was someone they both would agree to working there no-doubt!

Timo leapt up in his seat, shaking Magnus’s shoulder intensely. “That’s it! I’ll ask Lukas! Thanks for the advice.”

Magnus chuckled as he removed Timo’s hand. “Slow down, you don’t even work today! But, uh, you wanna watch the game in the meantime?”

“Oh, sure!”   
  
So all thoughts about work were quickly abandoned in favor of hockey and screaming at the top of their lungs at the TV, and it wasn’t long before they both got tired and went their separate ways for the week.

That night, as Timo parked himself by his usual gas station, he couldn’t help but wonder if this would be one of the last weekends he would spend sleeping in this car. This promotion was  _ just  _ in his hands now, and it was the exact boost he needed to get a real home. His life could finally begin, it felt like.   
  
It was exhausting putting up with everything in such a complicated way. It felt unfair at times, being a victim of circumstance. Sometimes it really felt like the only thing he had going for him was his job. He craved change, he needed it.

Lukas needed this, too.   
  
And now Timo felt just a little less alone.


	2. Strangers

Lukas woke up to police sirens. 

He never liked police sirens. They were loud and alarming, and usually a sign something bad was going on.

Nowadays they just felt like reminders to not sleep in so much. He’d made the mistake of sleeping in when outside before and had gotten scolded by a pregnant woman who needed the bench he was on to rest. Sirens were kinder reminders in this instance. 

He stretched, popping his back as the bench wasn’t so kind to it, and felt around for his jacket. It seemed to have fallen off in his sleep and it was much too cold to go without it. He liked the comfort of being in it despite the weather, anyway.

Well, it wasn’t on the ground. He was sitting on it, perhaps?

Lukas stood up, inspecting the bench and the area around it. Nope, no jacket. Just his backpack.

It dawned on him then. Either the jacket had fallen off and gotten stolen, or it was stolen  _ deliberately _ . Lukas kicked a leg of the bench, hissing a few swears to himself. He should’ve known better than to sleep in the same place two nights in a row. People took note and did as they pleased to people like him.

Because not having a real bed to lie on made you less-than, he supposed.

He pulled his phone out of his bag, knowing at least to keep it close to him at all times, and checked the time. Eight o’three. Wasn’t a horrendous time to drop into the bakery. He didn’t like feeling bothersome to the kind people working there, but they seemed to like his visits and often entertained him in small talk or would ask for his opinion on things.

And they actually cared to make sure he ate everyday. Not even he made that a priority. 

The red-headed woman, her name was Emily or something, was rather patronizing to Lukas. She would talk to him just a little more than the other would and seemed to take pride in the fact she was speaking to him at all.

The other, the blond man, was a bit more respectful and understanding about it, and would often cut the girl off and apologize for her intrusive questions. He was hellbent on making sure Lukas was okay and sometimes even asked if he should change the songs on the radio for him so they were less repetitive (despite the fact Lukas wore earbuds). He was really sweet, and it was almost like he understood what Lukas was going through first-hand. Unlikely, but refreshing anyway. 

And his name, Lukas couldn’t forget. It was the unique kind of name you hear only on foreign baby name websites or as a family nickname you wouldn’t want your friends to hear.  _ Timo. _ It was endearing, and Lukas subconsciously decided anyone named something like that could be trusted. Maybe that’s why he didn’t town hop like he did in his earlier weeks, to keep hearing such a name. 

He walked his way across the downtown area, taking in the morning sun and losing himself in his head. It seemed easier to lose himself to his own thoughts recently...and talking to himself, it never seemed to stop. Maybe he was going insane, living such a reckless way. He took humor in the fact he didn’t need narcotics to slip away like this; he was just depressing himself into stupors instead. Everything had been weighing on him the past few weeks until he was just numb. He cared just enough to get by, though hardly. 

The smell walking into the donut shop was almost therapeutic. It brought Lukas back to reality, probably by awakening the hunger in him, and he waved at Timo who seemed to be working the counter alone today. It was never just the red-head, which he found a little strange. Not that he was complaining, he probably wouldn’t spend long at the shop if it was only her.

Timo’s welcoming was cut off when he took notice of Lukas, almost being impressively observant. “My goodness, where’s your jacket? It’s getting too cold these days to go without one! 

Lukas gave a stiff shrug, pulling out his phone as he climbed into his usual corner. Timo’s eyes softened and he apologized, as if the missing jacket were some deceased family member to be mourned. Much to Lukas’s relief, a customer walked in right then and Timo quickly addressed them instead, dropping the subject and leaving Lukas to finally check his Instagram. It was the only way he could keep in contact with his brother Emil since he wasn’t paying for a service plan anymore, and talking to him was a priority.

He had three notifications, a little less than usual. Emil liked to send him stuff to come back to throughout the night.   
  
_ (Fireand_Ice:) mom is talking about selling your stuff _

_ (Fireand_Ice:) she’s pretty insistent about it. says there’s no use keeping it… _

_ (Fireand_Ice:) anything you want me to hold for you? _

Lukas stared at his screen, processing what was being asked. He wished this was more surprising, but it was honestly only a matter of time until they started getting rid of traces of him. Emil had basically already told him he was a taboo topic at home. 

It seemed only three people could stomach saying his name nowadays. His world was growing so small and he couldn’t stand it.

_ (L.K.Bondevik:) Hold onto my blue coat. Put it on the doorstep when they go to sleep. _

Emil read the message as quickly as it was sent and lingered on his response, sending out a minute later:

_ (Fireand_Ice:) could i talk to you when you pick it up? _

Lukas breathed through his nose, hesitant to answer. He was specifically told by his parents to never show up on their property again, and a part of him felt that doing so would have real consequences. His father  _ was _ a hunter.

_ (L.K.Bondevik:) I don’t want to stay longer than I have to. Plus you could get in trouble for talking to me. _

_ (L.K.Bondevik:) It’s bad enough you still talk to me here. _

_ (Fireand_Ice:) i wouldn’t be able to sleep if i didn’t, just please stay for a little bit. i could lie and say a dog came in our yard or something _

_ (Fireand_Ice:) please _

_ (Fireand_Ice:) i won’t ask again. i can wait until i move out but i never got to say goodbye properly  _

_ (Fireand_Ice:) 5 seconds. i just want 5 seconds. please lukas. _

“Lukas! Are you okay?” 

Lukas blinked back tears despite not realizing he was crying at all and looked up at Timo who’d run over to him at some point. Timo had taken the spare seat next to him and seemed torn between placing a hand on his shoulder or not, hovering it in the air reluctantly.

Quickly Lukas wiped his cheek and sat up straight, breathing out shakily. “M’fine. Thank you, though.”

This answer didn’t satisfy Timo, and for once he insisted. “You don’t look fine. We’re friends now, right? Yeah, I’m enforcing that, we’re friends. You can talk to me if you need to!” 

Lukas stared ahead of himself, not really considering the offer despite their unofficial declaration of friendship. “I’d ra...rather not.”

To this Timo nodded slowly, not seeming pleased with the response but respecting it anyways. “Alright, but… You can talk to me about anything, okay? In fact, there’s something I wanna talk to  _ you  _ about, so just lemme know when you’re in the mood for it. But, ah… I won’t hover anymore. Let me get you a coffee, warm drinks always cheer  _ me _ up!” And just like that he was in the back of the store. Lukas had given up on objecting to their freebies on day four. Timo was much too stubborn and the other much too showy about it, it wasn’t worth the fight.

Lukas looked down at his phone again, studying the last text Emil followed up with.

_ (Fireand_Ice:) ...sorry. i get it. too risky :/ _

He was beat. 

It was just a goodbye, after all.

_ (L.K.Bondevik:) Sorry, I was talking to someone.  _

_ (L.K.Bondevik:) Fine, five seconds. You at least deserve that. _

_ (L.K.Bondevik:) <3 _

_ (Fireand_Ice:) ...thanks. _

_ (Fireand_Ice:) talking to who? 👀 _

Nuh-uh. _  
_ _  
_ _ (L.K.Bondevik:) Santa Claus.  _

_ (Fireand_Ice:) bogus. telllll meeeee _

_ (L.K.Bondevik:) Swear on my life, it’s Santa. _ _  
_ _  
_ Emil continued to flood his messages with demands for a real answer, but Lukas refused to change his narrative. Poor Timo, being so nice to Lukas and yet being degraded to nothing more but Santa Claus in his private conversations. Not that it would be easy to explain to Emil who Timo was anyways. “Oh, yeah, I’m kind of friends with the local donut shop cashier, only cause he’s the only human being who takes pity on me right now.” 

He missed when things were simple.

Timo eventually returned with the coffee as promised, also placing down a cinnamon roll, simply stating “You have to try it with the coffee, it’s great!” 

Lukas didn’t have much of a say in anything these days, not even to Santa Claus. At least he was onto something. It did taste great.

It was a peaceful morning for the most part, and the two in the store stayed busy as customers kept coming in and Lukas worked through his two-thousand plus song playlist, daydreaming about nothing in particular. He found that it was fun to watch Timo interact with people, the way he would light up around every customer despite running the whole place himself. After an especially long rush he would sit down and decompose, but he never  _ seemed _ tired. 

Meanwhile Lukas felt tired just by being there. It was admirable in a way.

An alarm went off on Timo’s phone, which Lukas had learned to mean his lunch break, and he flipped the open sign to ward away any customers during this time after putting on his jacket. Of course, he only did this on days without his friend, because otherwise at least one of them would keep the store running in the meantime. 

“Ya feelin’ any better, Lukas? If so, I wanna talk to ya about that thing I mentioned earlier. We could get lunch together and discuss it!” Timo propped his hands on the back of an empty chair and rocked on his feet, probably still going through that work adrenaline of his. 

Lukas nodded, a small smile forming. Going any place outside of the shop with Timo sounded refreshing, and getting lunch together sounded like something that real friends did. Not that he valued the idea of this friendship so much, it still felt in poor circumstance, but any genuine or positive experience where he was treated like a person would be welcomed with open arms.

The two went outside and Timo already seemed shaken up by something. 

“Uh… My car isn’t in the best condition for guests right now, actually. Wanna walk and find a place?”

Lukas nodded again, absentmindedly hugging an elbow as a breeze blew past them. Timo bit his lip and frowned, catching on before Lukas could even register the situation himself. He took off his jacket and gestured it to him.

“Here, you need it more than I do. I have a spare in the car anyway.”

A burning flame graced Lukas’s face as he slowly accepted the pale blue jacket and muttered a thank you. It was a bit big on him, but that fact only seemed to make him even warmer when wearing it.

Timo grinned at Lukas’s lightened expression, the way he wrapped the baggy sleeves around himself and pulled the fabric closer. Lukas didn’t particularly mind being childish around him; it was his own silent way of showing gratitude. 

“You’re adorable. Well, should we get going, then?” 

Yeah, maybe he should cut it back just a little. Getting too comfortable also made him act a little too feminine for his tastes. Still, he couldn’t help but feel extra giddy at the compliment.

“Didn’t ya want to get a coat for yourself?” 

Timo shrugged, walking ahead. “The weather’s not that bad, I’ll be fine.”

_ “Well, if you say so,” _ Lukas thought to himself, but couldn’t seem to work the words out. He’d only accepted the jacket in the first place because Timo said he had another. Was it a trap?

They walked in a peaceful silence, Lukas lost in his thoughts and still playing with the loose sleeves as Timo scouted the area for a good place to get their lunch. These were the same sidewalks Lukas would travel alone every morning, so it was weird to be walking them with Timo. He’d just thought of the outside area as his purgatory of sorts. But with Timo, it felt more pleasant to be in. He was walking here to experience life for once. He was walking here liberally.

It wasn’t long before they came across a ramen bar, and they both seemed pretty relieved at the prospect of finding someplace cheap. After placing their orders and getting settled at a table, Lukas popped the question.   
  
“So, what did you want to talk about?”

Timo lit up. 

“Okay, yeah. You see, our assistant manager has quit pretty recently, and we’re looking for someone to fill his place. And it’s kind of looking like it’s gonna be me. So, more specifically, we need someone to fill  _ my _ place. To work alongside Emma-”

Right, her name was _ Emma!- _

“And we’re thinkin’  _ you _ would be a good fit. What do ya say?”

Lukas blinked. “Repeat that?” Timo’s words kinda just went through one ear and out the other for a second.

He laughed softly. “How would you like to work with us?”

Oh.

Lukas rested his head in his hand, thinking the offer over. Working at the donut shop… 

It made sense in theory, didn’t it? He spent a lot of time there. Already knew his possible coworkers well enough. But he didn’t really have a proper place to sleep. Guaranteeing a clean uniform and worker attitude wasn’t possible every day. He wasn’t mentally capable of even minimum wage tasks.

For that matter, Lukas struggled even picturing a future for himself. Doing anything long-term. Committing to a job was committing to a life to lead. 

And he just couldn’t do that right now.

“That’s...uh...very kind of you to offer… But I’m not in a good physical or mental position to take up any jobs right now. You see, my mother kicked me out maybe three or so weeks ago, and-”

“I get it.” Timo sighed, still smiling despite his clear disappointment. 

This set off something in Lukas, though he wasn’t quite sure why. The past few days Timo had been so kind to him, so understanding, but he’d only fallen in for this act because Lukas wanted to believe at least  _ someone _ out there was different, at least  _ someone  _ out there truly knew the struggles he had to endure every single day. But it was too good to be true and it would only hurt worse to fall for this lie any more. Timo had a job. Timo was happy. 

“...I don’t think you do get it. Please stop telling me you do.”

This was Lukas’s equivalent of screaming across the table at him. But no, he stayed calm and collected. Just icy in tone.

Timo met his eyes, something growing heavy in them. His smile fell and he seemed conflicted, rather than the expected angry or sad. Lukas already regretted saying anything.

“Look, I didn’t mean that in a mean way, I’m sorry. I just...don’t want to get my hopes up… if you know what I mean…” There probably wasn’t any saving this.

“You’re right that I don’t completely get what you’re going through, but that’s not what I really meant, either. I know what it’s like to be kicked out. I know what it’s like to be homeless, to have days where it’s hard to do much of anything… When I say I get it, I mean I’m going through my own rut myself and I understand if there’s anything that may push your boundaries, like Emma being a little nosy at work. I have to work with her, you don’t even know the amount of questions  _ I’ve _ had to dodge. She asks if she can come over to watch hockey when her brother’s in town… I live in a _ car!”  _ He laughed uncomfortably. “I get it because I’m still  _ going through it.  _ So if you say you don’t wanna work with us because you’re not up for it mentally, that’s completely understandable. After I was first kicked out, I was already working for the shop, Emma had to cover a whole week for me while I processed it. Don’t let my disappointment make you feel any kinda way, I was just looking forward to possibly seeing you more, was all.”

Right about that time, their noodles arrived, and Lukas could only sit there feeling like the biggest clown in the whole dang circus as they ate. He felt bad for assuming Timo’s situation. He felt bad for pushing him to share all of that when he  _ really _ didn’t have to.

He felt bad for saying he wasn’t capable of the job when Timo did it so effortlessly, despite being in a similar situation.

But he had to rescue this, and since it was already on the table he had to know more. 

“Why were you kicked out?”

Timo’s eyes widened as he chewed, and he quickly collected himself to respond. “Because I came out, if you could believe it. I guess being bi makes you just as evil as being gay in my parents eyes. I like to see it as them just being desperate for an excuse to get ridda me,” he smiled, showing his teeth. Clearly he’s had time to grow and make light of it.

...Bi, he said?

“What about you, if you don’t mind? I feel like I hardly know ya.”

“Similar, I guess. Came out.” Lukas paused, taking a sip from his drink as a quick save to decide if he wanted to follow that up with anything. “Trans male.” 

Timo nodded sympathetically. “Well, you pass very well. Would've never guessed!”

Okay, Timo was officially too good for this world and Lukas would never grow short with him again. Lukas grinned awkwardly and thanked him, as was habitual at this point.

“You been getting by okay? I was fortunate enough to have a car and a job when I was thrown out so it was never too-too hard to pull through… Still I learned a lot of ways to get free food and showers and I got a buddy who helps me with a lot of it.”

“I mean, besides getting my _ jacket _ stolen it’s been manageable. Won’t lie, I’ve been bathing and washing my clothes in the creek downtown, so… Tell me everything.”

And that’s about how the rest of their lunch went, Timo giving pointers on making it by and eventually turning into trivial questions to Lukas on the way back like  _ “What’s your favorite color? Do you like dogs or cats? What’s your blood type? (Creep.)”  _ A small part of Lukas liked the extra attention Timo gave him, though he’d never say it out loud.

He may have rejected Timo’s offer, but he couldn’t deny to himself that spending more time around him would feel nice. Maybe he’d sleep on it.

-

It was night, and Lukas had just said his goodbyes to Timo for the day before making his way down to his parents’ house. It was maybe thirty minutes away, but even then he’d have to kill an hour or two before it was safe to truly step foot there. 

Timo had insisted Lukas hold on to the jacket he borrowed until he could pick up the coat from Emil (a battle impossible to win), so Lukas continued to hold it close as he walked down the chilly streets. It was getting hard to deny Timo was growing on him, and the jacket was a painful reminder of it as he tried to push away the thoughts plaguing his mind. He didn’t want to get too close to anyone right now. He both wanted to keep and return the jacket. Lukas turned down the job, he picked up some pointers for making it by, he didn’t have to stick around anymore.

Besides, what were the odds he’d like someone he took pity on?

Lukas stopped when he came up to his old house at last, staring at the blue exterior and stone pathway, the garden gnomes and jasmine bushes still littering the yard as always. It was just like how he left it… of course that didn’t mean much, it’d been mere weeks. Still, a part of him longed to just run up and open the door; to walk into his room as he always did after a long day and just get some proper  _ rest _ . 

But he couldn’t, because he wasn’t family anymore. That room wasn’t his now.

Lukas ran, not wanting to linger by the windows and be seen, and soon found himself in the old forest he and Emil would play in years ago. There was something comforting about the thick woods, and it would have to be where he stayed until the time passed. He looked around for the "fairy trees" he and Emil would talk to back then, trees with squirrels' nests or especially weird growths they decided were homes for elves or other creatures. They would sometimes just greet the trees when they were out and about, but a few times they would leave offerings inside them such as drawings or small toys. They were children, they didn't know much about littering.

When Lukas checked his phone for about the hundredth time that night and saw it was eleven, he made his move. Quietly he walked his way out of the woods (and had gotten lost along the way; a little grateful for it, though), and inched onto the old doorstep for what would likely be the last time. The navy coat, puffy and lined with fur, was folded neatly on the welcome mat along with a small pack of licorice. Emil's personal touch.

The front door opened with a squeak, one the two brothers winced at in unison, before they met eyes and broke into childlike grins. There was Emil, true to his word, short and pale and that wide look in his eyes that was so undeniably  _ him. _ Lukas paused, taking him in with a soft but growing smile.

Emil reached for a hug, something he never really did, and they locked like magnets into each other, the younger crooning his face into the other's shoulder. Lukas patted his back as he held him close, and time was quickly forgotten for the two brothers in this mesh of love and solidarity. 

"I thought you'd have a hobo beard by now," Emil quipped into his chest.

"I thought you'd have dyed your hair green again. Maybe gotten a tattoo."   
  
He could feel the rise in Emil’s cheeks at the remark.

Finally the two separated, meeting eyes once more. There was so much joy and sorrow in the younger's complexion, and Lukas was sure he looked the same way. They did have creepily similar facial structures honestly. 

A silence hung in the air, neither one wanting to be the one to end their reunion, but Lukas eventually broke it with an audible sigh. "Don't eat too much licorice while I'm gone, your teeth will fall out. And say hi to the fairies for me, visited them earlier. Think they miss you." 

"Did you?" Emil hugged his arms and pressed his smile thin. "I'll stop by tomorrow." 

"Hm." 

Lukas bent down to pick up the coat and licorice, then planted a kiss on Emil's forehead as he stood up. "Go inside now. Remember, two years. Or as soon as you can drive. I'll text ya an address when I get one." 

"..Alright." Emil smirked as he wiped off his forehead, not as annoyed as he would usually be at the embrace. Lukas, not waiting to get shot or whatever would become of him, took this chance to start backing away. It was now or he’d never leave. "Doesn't sound so bad. Uh...Take care, stay alive and all that."

"I'll try." 

And in true, awkward brother fashion, they flipped each other off as Lukas made his way down the pavement, struggling the coat onto himself and calling final goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent at least 3 days thinking of their instagram usernames. ice's was actually suggested to me on discord bcos i gave up. not entirely pleased w them but theyre not that important ig :,)
> 
> pacing is so whack i hope things slow down but aaaaaaa u win some u lose some.


	3. Fights

It'd been only a day since Timo's lunch with Lukas and he was already kind of a wreck about it. With Lukas showing no interest in taking his job position, that initial hope from before went right out the window. Lovino was gonna accept the job offer and get interviewed and that would be that. 

_Now,_ Timo _technically_ didn't know anything about Lovino- only could pick up clues from the stories Emma told- but he was someone Emma put on priority over spending the day with him; that was just something he couldn't deal with, the two bonding together right in front of him. And as both seemed to have a rather relaxed working attitude (from what Timo could gather), that would make his job as assistant manager twice as hard; being Emma's babysitter instead of her previous partner-in-crime. A lot was riding on Lukas taking the job, and since he (understandably) declined, this would probably be the last she'd see of Mr.Nice Timo. 

He'd make his move on Emma, he really would, but he already knew how that would turn out:

_"Oh, I'm sorry… But you're like a brother to me! I think we should just stay that way."_

And then she and Lovino would be wearing engagement bands the next time he saw them. Probably.

Timo sighed to himself, growing annoyed with the sight of Emma fussing with her ponytail for the thirtieth time that day, silently wishing she would just _keep it down if it was so hard,_ when Lukas came in. 

Oh, right, he hadn't been here all morning. Timo must've translated not working for him as not wanting to see him anymore. Instant relief flooded over him at the sight. 

"Hey, Lukas! There's that coat you were talking about yesterday. Looks good," he beamed. Lukas really was a pick-me-up after such a drab morning of worry. His friend gave a silent thank-you as he slid a light blue ball of fabric toward Timo. 

"Your jacket. Thanks for letting me borrow it." 

Timo raised a brow, glancing over at Emma who was still fussing over her hair. His mouth ran before his brain could catch up.

"Ah- don't worry about it. You can keep it if you want! Just in case, I mean." 

To his surprise, Lukas didn’t really object. "Kinda dumb of you to give me your jacket when you were the one preaching about cold weather." A playful smirk graced his usually fallen face. “I’ll make sure to wear it around you a lot so you regret it.”  
  
As a matter of fact, Timo _did_ have other jackets, although he may have given the wrong impression at lunch yesterday. But no one likes a weird flex. “I regret nothing~” 

Timo liked the way it fit Lukas, admittedly. The way the soft fabric hung over his bony, slack shoulders… It was almost like Timo was always looking over him, making sure he was okay when he was gone. 

It was out of concern for the guy, really. Was Emma watching?

Yes she was, and she was glowing at the exchange between the two. 

"You two would make a cute couple. Didn't you tell me something about taking him out for lunch yesterday, Timo?" She smirked devilishly. 

Oh boy. Worst case scenario. 

Timo slapped her on the arm- lightly. Of course she would draw that kind of conclusion. Lukas looked like he wanted to curl up and die right there, backing away slowly and avoiding their faces. Quickly both Emma and Timo tried to rescue the situation, reassuring him "I was just teasing, I'm sorry!" "She's joking, don't take it any kind of way!" 

The situation just kind of ended as it started thankfully, Lukas brushing it off and soon going to camp in his usual spot, Timo's jacket safely folded away in his backpack, and Emma returning to her hair without more to be said.

Slow day. 

"You should probably leave him be, though. He told me he didn't like the amount of questions you asked him," Timo murmured when Lukas put his ear buds in. Lukas rarely overheard them when he was like this, and it wasn't just for volume reasons. The guy was truly gone when he listened to music.

Emma hummed, now pulling together a braid. "I didn't think I was being rude or anything. Was it the phone question that made him mad?"

"Phone...question?"

"Mhm. I asked him how he had a phone if he was homeless and he just gave me that look he always gives, that deer-in-headlights face. ...You think he stole it _?"_ She chuckled at her own comment.

Timo reached for his coffee during this exchange, but quickly had to spit it back into the paper cup.

"N-no! What the...fudge?" He usually tried to censor himself during work hours when he could help it. "Emma, that's like the _worst_ thing I've ever heard you say. And why would you ask him that? Of course he would be mad! Jesus!" 

She brushed off his reaction. "Well, I know better now, jeez." 

"That's not funny and that's not cute. You realize people can _own_ things before going homeless, right?" 

Emma huffed as she walked to the kitchen, Timo following after her in a storm. "Well, I dunno, doesn't it make more sense for him to sell it so he can afford food or whatever? Maybe then he wouldn't be mooching off of us." 

Her logic infuriated Timo to no end. Emma could be careless, but Lukas had brought out another side in her he hadn't seen since she joined the store. Or maybe he was just being sensitive. Too close to call.

"He hasn't asked for a single damn thing of us! You talk to him more anyway, so don’t try to pin this on him! You don't know what it's like to have nothing and you have no right to pretend you're being extorted when you're the one getting paid at the end of the day." He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and he knew he was raising his voice but he just didn't care. The kitchen walls were relatively thick, there was a reason they took all of their unprofessional talk here. "Stop being so entitled and grow the fuck up."

Emma smirked, her eyebrows raising. “I don’t understand why you’re so pissed. You know what I meant anyway, maybe calm down before your boyfriend overhears you… I don’t know what you want me to say. I’m sorry?” Her arms crossed.

“I’d rather you tell that to Lukas, the way you’ve been treating him… And he’s not my boyfriend! Believe it or not, I can care about someone without an ulterior motive. You should try it sometime!”

Of course he was referring to her holier-than-thou behavior with Lukas, but…

Timo couldn’t help but think back to all the times he’s covered Emma’s shift because she would rather be spending her time with Lovino. It helped him in the long run, but… It was beginning to feel like that’s the only reason she cared about Timo. Why else would she be this hellbent on breaking the rules before Timo became her observer? It would be his job to get her in trouble if the situation required it. And she no-doubt would prefer Timo out of the picture all together if it meant Lovino could fill his spot without a catch.

He did make it easier for her to spend more time with that guy, didn’t he?

“You’ve lost me. Listen, I’m cramping and you’re yelling at me and I really can’t do this right now, so, um… I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

She tried to walk out but Timo blocked off the door. No way was she getting off work that easily. It wasn’t gonna happen again. He was standing his ground now, promotion or not.

“We’re half-way through the day, you’ll get over it. You can’t just walk out whenever you want, this is exactly what I meant by growing up! How you even still have this job at all amazes me. Lukas sticks around more than you do.”  
  
Emma’s mouth opened, but no words came out. She looked like she wanted to cry, the way Timo was speaking to her. She’d made him mad before but never to the point he wouldn’t sympathize with her personal needs. This attitude seemingly came out of nowhere.

“You’re such a dick. If you think Lukas would be more help, that’s just another good reason for me to go! And don’t you dare try to tell me how to handle my needs.” She shoved him out of the way and walked out, scooping up her purse with one swift motion before exiting the store.  
  
Timo could only watch from the back as she slammed the door closed, the bell chiming loudly on impact. She always got what she wanted. 

And almost on queue, Timo’s phone alarm went off for his lunch break then.

-

"I keep telling you, you don't have to treat me to this stuff. Especially after last time, your tips helped a lot." 

Almost white noise by now. "Well we're friends, and it feels rude to get lunch without you! You're part of the pack now, or something like that."

Timo had practically begged Lukas to grab a burger with him, using both his company and the comfort food to forget about what happened with Emma. Lukas, sure enough, wasn't aware of the situation and just assumed Emma took her lunch break first. It was for the better he stayed ignorant about it, and Timo didn't dare correct him. 

Lukas had taken the liberty of sharing a bit about his trip to see Emil, Timo seeming in a more quiet mood than usual, and went on about the fairy trees he visited. The guy didn't share much about himself, but when he was in a position to ramble about something he cared about, there was more energy to his voice, an ignited spark in his sunken eyes, and a charm that was rarely seen. 

Timo wanted to explore this passionate side of Lukas more often.

"Oh, and this might be a little awkward, especially after yesterday, but…I wanna explore the option of taking that job offer. If you're still looking for someone," he bit his cheek.

Both the best and worst news Timo’s heard all day, given the timing. 

But he quickly smiled. He did want this, after all. "Of course! You change your mind?"

Lukas shrugged with a shoulder, looking to his side. "Just sat on the idea, s'ppose. My situation isn't great but most folks don't get _asked_ to work for someone, so there's that."

"Yeah, I mean… I don't like to take pity, but I hate the way you have to go about it. You don't have any form of I.D. by chance, do you?" 

"Er, no. This was the kinda thing I worried about."

“Hmm… yeah, that complicates things. You’ll need to get one before we can get you a job.” Timo hummed, balling his fist to his face as he contemplated his options. He really didn’t wanna get his hope up two days in a row. He would probably have to get Lukas a more reliable address than his own, a place his I.D could be mailed to him… And Timo really didn’t want to ask any more of Magnus…  
  
Then an idea hit him. Not a great one. A very irresponsible one. But a plausible one.  
  
At this point, Timo was willing to do whatever it took to get that promotion.  
  
“My winter cabin! Uh… My family has one about an hour away. It’s not a bad drive, we can just put the address for it to get your I.D.”  
  
Lukas lifted an eyebrow, reluctant to the strange offer. “Would you be...caught?”  
  
A valid concern, really, but this wouldn’t be the first time Timo snuck over to it for personal matters. And the more he thought about just how untouched it would be for quite a while, his idea just made _sense._ _  
_ _  
_ “Nope. And I’m so positive, I think it would be fine if you _stayed_ there, even. Ah! Until I can get an apartment, at least, which should be relatively soon... Then we could be roommates! A bit ambitious, but… just spitballing here.”  
  
It grew quiet at their table, Lukas seeming to experience the five stages of grief all with his eyes. Timo shrugged when he didn’t say anything to it and went on.  
  
“I’m sure if their power bill got suspiciously high for a few weeks it wouldn’t be the _biggest_ of deals. I’ll take the blame for it! And in the meantime, I could drive you to work every morning! But, y’now, just an idea. Do with it what you will.” He reached for a fry, playing it casual.  
  
That bit of control he was gaining in his life once more made Timo feel like he could fix anything. Why should Lukas be sleeping outside when Timo has a car, keys to a relatively close cabin, and a soon-to-be-his apartment? Nothing had to be done the hard way anymore. No more city survival. 

No more sucking up to Emma.

No more bullshit.

“You’re killing me, Timo. Do you know that,” Lukas eventually asked, smiling down at the table.  
  
“Is that a yes or a no?”  
  
“Ah… I don’t know. I couldn’t. It’s dumb and it’s risky and it would get you in trouble. I’ll figure it out, really. I've also only known you a week, maybe. You have no reason to trust me.”  
  
Timo gave Lukas an inquisitive staring down and it was his turn to shrug reluctantly. “Really, worst case I’ll use my parent’s address and get to see Emil again. Doesn’t sound so bad.”  
  
“You’re also gonna be out on the streets a lot longer and I _really_ don’t want that for you. You got your coat stolen, like… that’s just not okay. I say just take the offer! You haven’t steered me wrong yet, have you? I think it'll be fine.”  
  
Lukas was burning a hole into the table by now, his face clearly red. It was a good minute before he spoke again.  
  
“You’re _really_ killing me… Fine. I give in. But I’m not gonna like it.”  
  
The familiarity in that statement made Timo chuckle louder than he should’ve. Oh god, he’d become Emma by now.  
  
“Good. Because you’d better like my new place instead, _roomie._ ”  
  
In hindsight, Lukas probably would’ve felt himself a burden if he’d been sent to a _homeless shelter._ Most people would feel happy to be given a couch to sleep on at least. Lukas was really too good for his own right in the most damaging of ways. Timo would’ve felt relieved if Lukas straight up demanded help at this point.

So their deal was official, at least. They got through the rest of the day after lunch with time seemingly dragging by slower than usual. Lukas had asked where Emma was at one point, considering she was there in the morning and he’d never seen her leave half-way through the day before, and Timo had to babble an excuse about that with the strenuous effort of not coming off too passive-aggressive. He was still a little upset with her, though reflecting on the way he handled the situation it seemed he could’ve handled it with a _touch_ more sympathy. Damn his need to be a good person.

He’d gotten a text from her at some point too but decided to ignore it, putting his phone on vibrate and slipping it deep into his pocket. If it was an apology, he didn’t want it. If it was a promise to apologize to Lukas, that wasn’t something he needed to know right now. Anything else and he definitely didn’t want to hear it.

Eventually night came. Timo told Lukas it was time to go and the two headed out, hope in one’s eyes and dread in the other’s. You'd think Lukas was being taken to prison, the reluctance in his footsteps. Any vocal objection would be in vain at this point however and they both knew it; like it or not Lukas was getting a bed tonight. 

As they were both outside the donut shop in the parking lot, Timo had Lukas wait beside his car while he made arrangements for a guest passenger. Lukas couldn’t sit in the back as he’d put down all the seats to fit a flat mattress (and he couldn’t have Lukas just sit on it as he drove! How weird!), and the passenger’s seat was very much _lived in,_ the foot rest filled with laundry and take-out wrappers. He wasn’t expecting company, in his defense.  
  
After the passenger’s seat was cleaned up, Timo motioned Lukas to join him inside and they both got situated. Lukas couldn’t help but stare at the interior, especially the back, given how unique the set-up was. Timo had a lot of colorful blankets scattered about and all of his belongings seemed to be organized in the compartments around the car, as well as having different baskets on the floor too. The dashboard was filled with CD albums and he had at least three different portable phone chargers in reach. Two lanyards hung from the rear-view mirror and with that, an impressive amount of pine-scented air fresheners.  
  
“How long have you been living here, again?” 

Timo laughed, starting the engine. “Hard to say. A year, maybe? What, can you tell?”

“Just seems like you’ve got a system for things in here, I guess.” 

They backed out before Timo spoke. “I’ve kinda made the most of things here, but… God I’d kill to have a real place. Y’now? I mean, I’m _grateful_ for what I have and all…”  
  
“...But you’ve also been in here for a whole year,” Lukas finished, smiling.  
  
“Hah. Pretty much. You mind if I play music? It’s gonna be a long drive, so...” 

“Sure. I’m not gonna be much help keeping you awake, honestly.” Lukas had already taken great interest in looking out the window, and no doubt would stay that way, knowing him.  
  
“Feel free to look through those,” Timo gestured to the CD albums nearby. “I’ll let you pick what we play. If you don’t recognize anything then it’ll be a surprise I guess.”  
  
Lukas obliged, looking through the pages at a snail’s pace. He made small gasps at a few which Timo couldn’t help but smile at. He pretended not to notice and kept his eyes on the road.  
  
“Can we do Nightwish,” he asked at last.  
  
Lukas would be a good roommate, Timo had no doubt now.  
  
The trip was quiet despite the music, Lukas zoning out the window as expected. Timo has tried asking him a few questions about himself, such as if he ever went camping before because the nature at the cabin was _perfect_ for it, but quickly gave up as Lukas was very much not paying attention. Not that Timo needed help staying awake, per se, but he was still a bit disappointed he couldn't get more out of him. Lukas was interesting and closed off and Timo liked the challenge.  
  
But they had all the time in the world for that now. Big changes were coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me forcing my own music tastes in here :)) (nightwish is a finnish symphonic metal band it w0rks. stream storytime.)  
> anyway haha pacing go brrrrr


	4. Trust

It was raining when the car came to a halt. The music wasn’t playing anymore and they were parked outside of a convenience store, the neon lights straining the pair’s eyes after having gotten used to the dark drive.  
  
Lukas sleepily turned to Timo, curious. He hadn't been vocal about any secondary stops.  
  
“Just gonna pick up some essentials for ya, I don’t know what we do and don’t have up at the cabin. You can stay in the car if you want, I’ll be quick.”  
  
That was an offer Lukas was glad to accept. He gave a thumbs up and yawned, leaning back in his seat. Maybe the long drive had made him tired after all, but there was no confirming that when he had his imbalanced sleep schedule to take into account. Lukas looked forward to arriving at this alleged cabin, if only to finally get some proper shut-eye.

On the same note, Lukas would’ve rather stayed back. It was nothing against Timo, but this whole _plan_ of his seemed unethical. Was he really worth all that effort to have a job and a place to stay? Was he worth the trouble Timo would get in with his parents? His parents were homophobes, sure, but they were people and inconveniencing them in such a way felt wrong. 

Then there was the silver lining of moving in with Timo soon, which Lukas had no qualms with. He just prayed it would be sooner rather than later so the cabin wouldn't be an issue long. He tried not to focus too much on the fact he'd be living with _Timo_ just because no roommate should mean anything, right? Why should Timo feel special?  
  
He was playing himself and he knew it.  
  
Timo returned no more than five minutes later, most likely knowing exactly what he came in for. A quick worker as always.  
  
He rested three grocery bags in the back, one very clearly containing milk, before getting seated again. “Just got you some essential people-stuff. I think we already have food there mostly, but that’s something we’ll have to take inventory on later. We’re not far from here, maybe fifteen minutes?” Lukas could only nod.  
  
The rest of the drive felt a little more scary, the long highways they stretched across turning into wilderness and with trees towering on either side of them. As Lukas wasn’t paying the time any attention, he could’ve sworn they’d gotten lost, the expected cabin not coming into view as soon as he subconsciously wanted it to.  
  
But then he opened his eyes and they were parked, the headlights blinking off right as he caught a glimpse of a lake ahead of them. He must’ve drifted off after all. Lukas grabbed the bags from the back and limped out of the car, Timo already waiting outside with clear joy written on his face. Sure enough, he turned around, and there the cabin was. It was hard to make out the details given how dark it had gotten, but it was short and blue and had two separate patios that just looked so inviting, and hopefully it would have a bed on the inside. That’s what really counted.  
  
Timo unlocked what was probably the front door (it was hard to tell when the patios were on touching sides) and let Lukas walk in first, following behind him to turn on the lights. They were in the living area, decorated comfortably yet minimalist with two brown sofas on either side of the room and a TV perched above a pre-stocked fireplace, a coffee table empty in the middle of it all. It was just a holiday cabin, Lukas had to remind himself; wasn't going to be heavily furnished or lived in.  
  
“Alright, I can tell you’re pretty out of it but I think we should do a quick tour before I take my leave. I’d hate to just drop ya here and go,” Timo suggested after kicking his shoes off. “It’s not super big but y’now, still there’s rules to cover and all.”  
  
Lukas was taken around the house, basically being explained “Don’t go in this bedroom, it’s my parents’; this is where we keep our guns and hunting stuff… only use ‘em if you have to; try not to put your feet on any furniture if you can help it, my family just _knows_ when it happens,” and so forth. The place had a rather nice kitchen, stocked with a decent amount of baking supplies given the cabin’s purpose, and a miniature sauna behind an unsuspecting door. Lukas found the cabin to be very intriguing.  
  
Finally the tour wrapped up with “The WiFi password is on the fridge, I’m sure you’ll want it... Think that’s all? I’ll try to stop by tomorrow night so we can look more into how we’re gonna get your I.D but, uh... I suggest you try to apply for one sometime tomorrow. And you can call me if there’s an issue or if you need anything! Do you even have my number yet?”  
  
How Timo wasn’t tired after the day they had amazed Lukas to no end. He suppressed a yawn, mumbling “I have an Instagram if you want it?”  
  
“That works!”  
  
He let Lukas put his username into his phone and sent himself a message to save Timo the trouble later.  
  
“... _Lukas,_ I would never say that to you!” Timo laughed, gawking at the slur Lukas typed after getting his phone back.  
  
Another yawn, closed with a smirk. “Is that all?”  
  
Timo composed himself, taking clear interest in Lukas’s playful side. “Yeah, I guess I’ll be on my way. Take it easy, okay? Get a lot of rest, I know you could use it.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Drive safe.” Lukas leaned against the wall as he watched Timo clumsily shove his pre-tied shoes back on.  
  
He was just about to step out the door when something crossed Lukas’s mind.

"Wait."

Timo stopped in his tracks, hand just barely on the doorknob, and gave a look of concern. "Yeah?" 

Lukas stepped over and hugged him. He wasn't usually the hugging type, but, well, there's only so many ways to say thank-you and he'd just about exhausted all of them. 

The gesture was accepted and returned, and there was something perfect about being close to Timo like this. They were alone for a longer period of time than usual, sharing body heat in the cold of the previously empty house- they were sharing. They were sharing and they were together. This is how Lukas wanted things to be: Timo and Lukas together. Not Timo helping Lukas or Timo leaving Lukas for the day, but pure coexisting just because they both liked the idea of it. This was almost ideal, and it was at this moment Lukas decided he would allow these thoughts to enter his mind, the ones that entertained a liking for Timo. He'd pushed them off before, but given their circumstances, it couldn’t hurt to entertain a crush. What was there to lose?

Lukas let him go, and they sent final goodbyes for the night. A similar feeling entered his sleepy conscience then, one that was akin to what he felt last night visiting Emil. 

He missed Timo already. He felt alone in his world again.

Sleep was the next priority, but still… With Emil on the brain… Lukas went to the kitchen and found the WiFi password Timo pointed out.  
  
_(L.K.Bondevik:) I’m sleeping in a real bed tonight. Just thought you’d take comfort in knowing._ _  
_ _  
_ Finally he entered Timo's old bedroom and collapsed on the queen sized bed ahead of him. This was going to be the best sleep of his life.  
  
And sleep he did. Lukas couldn’t remember the last time he’d woken up at _two_ in the afternoon. He had to admit to himself then that a real bed did wonders for his back and it would probably be the best part of staying up here, even at the cost of his already-broken sleep schedule.  
  
Change of pace was always good.  
  
_Well._ Lukas had already gotten used to walking around each morning. He had a new forest to explore. That would be a good way to wake himself up. Not everything had to be different.  
  
Reluctantly he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to get changed, having slept in his clothes last night, before going outside. He wasn’t even fully out the door yet when he took notice of the house key laying beside the doormat. That didn’t seem safe.  
  
Lukas checked his phone.  
  
_(Tim01:) Good morning! ☀️_ _  
_ _  
_ _(Tim01:) I left the key outside in case you needed it. Try to keep it under the mat, I only have one right now 😅_ _  
_ _  
_ _(Tim01:) I’ll get out of your hair now!_  
  
Wow. He somehow typed just as he spoke. Lukas swept the key under the welcome mat in front of him, chuckling at the messages.  
  
While he was there he decided to check Emil’s as well.  
  
_(Fireand_Ice:) oh good!!_ _  
_ _  
_ _(Fireand_Ice:) i can’t imagine how you did that but i’m sure you won’t tell me anyway >:( _ _  
_ _  
_ _(Fireand_Ice:) i just impulsively bought slime help_ _  
_ _  
_ _(Fireand_ice:) watch this_ [ _https://youtu.be/qxeokP0n6V0_ _  
_ _  
_ ](https://youtu.be/qxeokP0n6V0) _(Fireand_Ice:) what happens if you copy a photocopier ,’:/ ??_

Oh Emil, never change.  
  
With that out of the way Lukas finally went on his walk. Getting a better look at the cabin from the outside made Lukas feel even weirder for staying there, the daylight making the structure feel completely different. The lake out front looked a lot nicer, though. Timo’s family probably fished when they came up here.  
  
The forest itself was deeper than Lukas had any clear memory of it being, but he was determined to explore all of it. Or at least everything in a one-hundred foot proximity of the house. The idea of staying inside still felt intrusive, so taking on the forest would at least keep him busy.  
  
It was maybe twenty minutes of wandering until Lukas came across another cabin nearby. He was careful to make sure Timo’s cabin was behind him at all times, so he couldn’t have gone in a circle. They had a neighbor?  
  
A man was outside of it, watering what looked to be a small garden. His hair was dark and tied behind him in a tight ponytail, and he wore a baggy t-shirt tucked into sweatpants. He seemed too comfortable in this setting to be only visiting the area this time of year.  
  
Lukas was just about to turn around when he was caught by the man, who yelled out “Hey, you! Come here!” He’d put down the watering can and had his hands cupped to his mouth despite the fact Lukas was only a truck’s length away from the yard. In Lukas’s defense, he didn’t have the greatest of vision.

  
Reluctant, he looked around just in case the man was talking to anyone else. Chances were slim but he was willing to try his luck. Nope, they were alone. He stepped over to the house, silently wishing he didn’t do anything wrong and the interaction would be brief.  
  
“Are you lost? I don’t ever see strangers around, let alone in autumn!” His gaze was judgemental yet curious. “Unless you were coming over to extort me.”  
  
Lukas quickly blushed. “No… I just wasn’t looking where I was going. I’m not staying far from here, I can find my way back. Thank you, though.”  
  
Wasn’t enough. “You’re staying nearby? Where?”  
  
“Um,” Lukas stammered. “I’m staying about a block down south. I was just going for a walk.” 

  
The man lit up, his inquisitive eyebrows raising in shock. “By the Väinämöinen's? I wish you luck come winter.” He scoffed with a tone of humor.  
  
The name felt familiar, Lukas recalling it from Timo’s Instagram page. “Why’s that,” he entertained. He really shouldn’t have, but it was his first instinct after hearing such a comment.  
  
“Come inside, I’ll get you some tea. You’ve walked some way to get here,” was the vague reaction.  
  
Lukas tried to stutter out a “no, thank you,” but the man’s stare went cold again and he just couldn’t force it out. He supposed it _would_ be rude to decline. So into the stranger’s house he went.  
  
-  
  
“I remember about eight years ago… Nine, maybe, it was winter and those Väinämöinens were over. I was doing some yard work, trimming off branches of my orchid tree. Can you see it outside? I’ve been tending to it for some time.”  
  
Lukas turned away from the cup of tea he’d been timidly nursing to look out the window and engage with the old man’s story. Sure enough, there was a tree that was maybe the one he referred to? Autumn wasn’t a good season to ask, he couldn't tell. Was this important?  
  
“It’s nice,” he replied.  
  
“Hardly. I’m surprised the thing still stands today. Now where was I? Yes, I was outside working on my tree when I saw this little boy come over. Just like how you did, actually. He was lost, I was sure, so I told him to wait inside and I’d find his parents. He actually told me he didn’t _have_ parents!” Lukas breathed out a laugh, quickly connecting who this little boy in the story was. “But I didn’t believe that for a second, considering he was properly dressed and everything. Nothing can get past me. So I scouted the area and came about halfway down the path when I found his mother. She was very upset understandably, and I explained I had her child with me.”  
  
“At first she was polite, apologizing for the trouble, but as we walked down her attitude grew very rude. She told me I was too old to be luring in children and my home was probably a sweatshop. I don’t know how she drew such a conclusion, but I told her if she wanted to see her child she’d better hold her tongue. So disrespectful…”  
  
Lukas nodded, silently urging him to go on.  
  
“You don’t talk much, do you? As I was saying, she was very rude. When we got to my house, she all but dragged the poor child outside. I heard him begging to stay, but she made him apologize to me in near-tears. It would’ve been fine if it weren’t for how she’d spoken to me earlier… I would’ve much rather preferred an apology from her. Think I understood why he wanted to run away in the first place! Should’ve kept him, it’s no good to have such a bad-mouthed parent. I was no angel myself, but still my Leon never wanted to run away from me like that. I take that as a badge of honor.”  
  
He sipped his tea slowly, Lukas considering the story. If that child _was_ Timo, then… it kind of spoke numbers about his outlook on life. At first it seemed his parents were just strict, but given how easily they kicked him out and the fact he ran away at such an age suggested there was more to the picture.  
  
“Well, that’s my only story about them. What’s your name? You’re not slipping away that easily,” the man frowned. Lukas came back to reality.  
  
“Ah- Lukas Bondevik. Just a friend of Timo’s,” he shrugged. The man took intrigue in this.  
  
“Ah! So you’re about Leon’s age.” Definitely not what Lukas was expecting. He couldn’t stress how little he was interested in this man’s child. “Please call me Mr.Wang. Now, are you finished? Have you had enough?”  
  
Lukas nodded. He felt like a child, referring to the man as a _mister_ outside of a formal setting. Maybe he should tell the man he was an adult...twenty wasn’t that young, right?  
  
Mr.Wang collected the empty cup and brought it to his kitchen, small and cluttered. It was very different from Timo’s, practically begging for use. This sparked an idea.  
  
Hesitantly, Lukas followed Mr.Wang in. “If it’s not too much trouble, could I borrow a few eggs? I think I want to do some baking when I get back.”  
  
The man was more than happy to oblige.  
  
-  
  
After laboring in the kitchen for a few hours more than necessary, making the most of what they had supplied at the cabin into something edible, Lukas took a break. He got around to applying for his I.D, which he quickly realized he would need his birth certificate for in the future. An issue he’d have to bring up with Timo tonight surely.  
  
By ten, Lukas had exhausted himself nervously pacing the floor and was more than relieved to hear the clicking of the doorknob outside. He quickly sat down so Timo wouldn’t find him a lunatic and gave a small “hey,” as he came in.  
  
“Hi! You doin’ okay?” There was worry in Timo’s voice, having no doubt stressed about this all day.  
  
“Yeah… What about you? How was work?” Lukas would be lying if he said he didn't miss watching Timo at work, though it was never too eventful. It would still feel nice to hear about.  
  
Timo sat beside Lukas with an exaggerated huff. “That’s a complicated question.”  
  
_Definitely not what Lukas was expecting_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> norchu is one of my brotps and sorry i had to do it to em.  
> i'm not crazy satisfied with this one but y'now i haven't had as much time to write & i'm tired of staring at this in docs lol. i caved and its p0sted.
> 
> (pssst. definitely visit the link emil sent.)


End file.
